Meet you in the Club (Chankai)
by gomiyehet
Summary: Berawal dari kebawelan sepupunya yang memaksanya meninggalkan deadline demi menemani sepupunya tersebut bermain ke Club. Hingga dia bertemu seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya disana/ Twoshoot Chankai
1. Chapter 1

Gomiyehet presents:

[Chankai] **Meet your in the Club**

Disclaimer:

[Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Lu Han, Kim Jongdae, Taeoh, and many more~]

[Warn: OC pake banget.]

Length: 1/2 (Maybe)

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap laptopnya dengan serius. Sepasang manik yang dilapisi kacamata itu terlihat kering karena sang pemilik tidak mengedipkannya dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

Jemari-jemarinya sibuk bermain pada keyboard dan mouse.

"Yo! Kau terlihat sibuk sekali." Seseorang merangkul pundak Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Pergilah Lu."jawab Chanyeol singkat. Matanya tak lepas dari layar di hadapannya.

Orang yang dipanggil Lu menoyor kepala orang berkacamata yang dirangkulnya, "Aku dua tahun lebih tua darimu. Gunakan sebutan _ge_."

Chanyeol melepas rangkulan Luhan pada pundaknya tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Kau terlihat berantakan. Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang dulu?" tawar Luhan.

" _Deadline project_ -ku sebentar lagi, _ge_. Aku tidak ingin membuang waktu. Bersenang-senang saja sendiri."

"Ayolah, malam masih muda. Apa salahnya besenang-senang dulu melepas penatmu itu. Aku berencana ke _music house_. Mungkin kau bisa mendapat inspirasi dari sana."rayu Luhan.

"Jelaskan bagian mana dari _music house_ yang bisa membuat para dewi _Muse_ berpihak padaku?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh karena kau memang idiot. Mungkin saja DJ _music house_ bisa memberimu inspirasi dalam mengerjakan _project_ _Audio Mixing_ sialanmu itu." Sungut Luhan.

"Tidak." jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Luhan melotot, "Kau tidak bisa menolakku."

"Coba saja."

.

Chanyeol turun dari mobil Luhan dengan wajah masam. 'Itikad baik' seorang Luhan memang selalu ada maksud tersembunyi. Yang benar saja, disaat _Deadline project-_ nya semakin dekat, Luhan justru memaksa untuk ditemani bersenang-senang di sebuah kelab yang dia sebut _music house_.

"Jangan berwajah masam begitu. Aku mengajakmu karena kasihan pada rasa penatmu itu." Kata Luhan memukul pundak Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak butuh dikasihani." Dengus Chanyeol yang dihadiahi tawa dari Luhan.

"Baiklah. Tunggu disini, aku akan ke _Cover charge_ untuk membeli tiket. Tenang saja, aku yang traktir." Kata Luhan sebelum pergi.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Siapa yang tidak senang ditraktir? Apalagi mahasiswa tanggung sepertinya. Lumayan juga, walau hanya sekedar tiket masuk ke dalam sebuah kelab.

Tak berselang lama, Luhan datang lalu segera mengajaknya masuk ke dalam _house music_ tersebut. Chanyeol memandang malas pada _dance floor_ yang dipenuhi liukan tubuh manusia. Sinar laser berwarna-warni yang menyorot kesana-kemari turut meramaikan suasana. Chanyeol sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang bagus untuk menari, jadi dia lebih memilih duduk di kursi _bar_ dan membiarkan Luhan tenggelam diantara lautan manusia disana.

"Hey, Jongdae."Chanyeol memanggil seorang bartender yang sedang mengusap sebuah gelas dengan kain kecil di tangannya.

"Aku pesan _Chivas Regal_ saja." Kata Chanyeol.

Dengan cekatan bartender tersebut menaruh sebuah sloki di hadapan Chanyeol lalu menuangkan _Chivas Regal_ ke dalamnya.

Jongdae memperhatikan Chanyeol yang memutar sloki sebelum menandaskannya.

"Kau kenapa? Terlihat suntuk begitu." Kata Jongdae berbasa-basi sambil mengusap gelas.

"Hanya karena kelakuan egois seekor rusa sialan." kata Chanyeol dengan wajah masam. Dia masih kesal karena paksaan Luhan.

Jongdae tertawa,hingga membuat lengkungan bibir kucingnya terlihat indah, "Maksudmu Luhan?"

"Memang ada berapa rusa yang kau kenal?" kata Chanyeol sedikit sewot.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia menahan _project_ ku demi menemaninya kemari, dengan beralasan ingin menghilangkan penatku."

"Jangan begitu, Yeol. Mungkin saja dia benar-benar ingin menghilangkan penatmu."

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana dia memaksaku." Kata Chanyeol lalu menuangkan _Chivas Regal-_ nya ke dalam sloki. Tidak menghiraukan tawa renyah Jongdae.

"Yeol, aku harus kembali bekerja. Baik-baik disini ya." Kata Jongdae sebelum pergi melayani tamu kelab yang lain.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal saat Jongdae memberi nasihat seolah dia anak kecil. Dia kembali menandaskan cairan di dalam slokinya

Namun rasa kesalnya berkurang saat sang DJ mengganti lagunya dengan musik yang sangat ia kenali.

Adagio for Strings.

Karena penasaran, Chanyeol mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju _dance floor_. Mengabaikan orang-orang yang meliuk-liukkan tubuh disekitarnya. Dia penasaran siapa DJ yang memainkan Adagio for Strings sebagus ini. Setahunya di Korea Selatan belum ada DJ yang memainkan musik Trance sang Tiesto ini sebagus yang sedang ia dengar sekarang. Walau tentu saja sudah dibumbui sedikit _mixing_ dari sang DJ itu sendiri.

Chanyeol sedikit kecewa saat mendapati wajah sang DJ tertutupi oleh bayang-bayang topi. Seperti sengaja menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dan Chanyeol dibuat terpukau saat sang DJ tersebut sedikit meliukkan tubuhnya sebelum kembali memainkan _Trim._ Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang salah dengan dirinya karena terus memperhatikan sang DJ seperti orang bodoh.

Mungkin karena terlalu banyak gerak atau hal lain, hingga membuat topi berwarna hitam sang DJ terjatuh. Chanyeol membolakan matanya saat ia mendapati sang DJ ternyata.. berwajah manis. Apalagi sang DJ tersebut kelabakan mengambil topinya yang terjatuh dan memasangnya dengan tergesa yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

Chanyeol memegang dadanya yang berdegup aneh.

Tidak mungkin 'kan jika dia jatuh cinta pada seorang DJ yang baru saja ia lihat hanya gara-gara memainkan Adagio for Strings?

Ya mungkin bukan perasaan cinta. Hanya rasa tertarik.

Ya, benar begitu. Tertarik.

.

"Jongdae." Kata Chanyeol sambil duduk di hadapan Jongdae yang sedang melayani tamu lain.

"Kau belum membayar _Chivas Regal_ -mu, Yeol."ucap Jongdae sambil menaburkan sedikit garam pada gelas yang berisi minuman Margarita.

Chanyeol segera menaruh lembaran won di hadapan Jongdae, "Ini untuk alkohol yang kuminum. Sekarang katakan padaku, apa kau kenal dengan _Disk Jockey_ itu?" tunjuk Chanyeol pada seorang _Disk Jockey_ yang masih asik mencampurkan nada pada musiknya.

Jongdae menaikkan alisnya, "Maksudmu Brownbear?"

"Jadi julukannya Brownbear?"

Jongdae tertawa, "Memang kenapa? Kau tidak ingin tahu nama aslinya?"

Chanyeol memutar matanya. "Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Jongdae. Orang pelit dan perhitungan sepertimu mana mau memberi informasi secara cuma-cuma."

"Karena aku sedang baik hati, jadi kuanggap kalimat pedasmu barusan adalah pujian." Jongdae mengangkat bahu.

Chanyeol mendengus pelan lalu menunggu Jongdae mengantarkan Margarita yang baru saja ia buat kepada tamu yang memesannya.

Jongdae menaruh Margarita itu di hadapan seorang wanita berlipstik merah menyala sebelum kembali pada Chanyeol. "Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan, Yeol?"

"Aku tertarik padanya."

"Kau—apa?" Jongdae menghentikan aktifitasnya yang sedang akan membuka botol _Jagermeister_ , lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan aneh.

"Aku tertarik padanya." Ulang Chanyeol. "Maksudku, bukan tertarik dalam hal seperti yang kau bayangkan. Yah.. sebut saja aku terpukau karena dia memainkan Adagio for Strings dengan sempurna— setidaknya itu menurutku."

Jongdae mengambil sloki lalu membawa serta sebotol _Jager_ untuk diletakkan di hadapan tamu yang lain sebelum kembali pada Chanyeol.

"Jadi, dengan kata lain. Kau ingin tahu tentangnya?" selidik Jongdae.

"Aku tak akan membantah jika kau berfikir seperti itu." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Kau tidak sedang mabuk kan?"tanya Jongdae memastikan.

" Dua gelas kecil _Chivas Regal_ tidak akan membuatku mabuk, Jongdae."

" _Hyung,_ aku minta segelas _Long Island_." Kata seseorang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Memtong obrolan mereka.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar eh—Jongin?"Jongdae sedikit terkejut karena objek yang ia bicarakan dengan Chanyeol kini berada diantara mereka. Mereka berdua menjadi sedikit membeku tanpa mereka sendiri sadar jika orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan kini telah selesai melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai DJ dan sekarang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit, jadi namanya Jongin?

Chanyeol sedikit menyeringai tanpa ia sadari sendiri.

Jongdae segera tersadar dari keterkejutannya, segera pergi membuatkan pesanan sang DJ. Sedangkan Chanyeol merasa sedikit canggung setelah ditinggalkan Jongdae begitu saja.

"Permainanmu bagus." Chanyeol berbasa-basi, tanpa memandang Jongin. Masih sedikit canggung.

" _Thanks._ "jawab Jongin dengan singkat tanpa berniat untuk menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Lagu terakhir tadi.. Adagio for strings by Tiesto kan?"

Jongin tampaknya sedikit terkejut, terlihat dari gerakannya melalui ekor mata Chanyeol, "Ya. Tak kusangka ada yang tahu."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Perkataanmu itu seakan merendahkan sang DJ dunia."

Chanyeol melirik Jongin sekilas, walaupun wajahnya tertupi bayang topi, tapi dari samping Chanyeol tampak melihat sudut bibirnya yang sedikit tertarik keatas. Sepertinya dia tersenyum kecil. "Apa kau penggemar pria Belanda itu?"

"Jika pria Belanda maksudmu adalah Tiesto, tidak. Aku memang menikmati karyanya tapi aku bukan termasuk penggemarnya. Aku lebih menyukai Hardwell."kata Chanyeol. Mereka berbincang tanpa memandang satu sama lain.

"Hardwell? Robbert van de Corput, pria yang juga asal Belanda itu?"

"Tak kusangka, kau tahu nama aslinya." Chanyeol terkekeh, "Apa kau termasuk penggemar Hardwell?"

"Aku menyukai keduanya."jawab Jongin.

"Bagaimana dengan deadmau5?"tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku menyukai gayanya yang unik. Walaupun aku tidak tahu banyak soal karyanya." Jawab Jongin.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku Chanyeol, dan kau?" Chanyeol menghadap samping dan menjulurkan tangannya.

Sang DJ tampak ragu-ragu sesaat sebelum membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol, "Jongin."

"Ini pesananmu, Jongin."kata Jongdae datang tiba-tiba dengan membawa segelas _Long Island_ lalu menaruhnya di hadapan Jongin. Yang segera disambut hangat oleh bibir milik si pemesan.

"Sehabis ini apa kau langsung pulang?"tanya Jongdae.

"Yap."

"Siapa penggantimu setelah ini?"tanya Jongdae.

"Mungkin Taemin _hyung_. Jika aku benar."

Jongin segera menghabiskan minumannya, lalu segera beranjak, "Aku pergi, _hyung_." Pamitnya sebelum menghilang diantara kerumunan orang.

Setelah Jongin menghilang diantara lautan manusia, Jongdae menatap Chanyeol.

"Apa?" sewot Chanyeol yang merasa risih ditatap seperti itu.

"Aku tidak percaya jika kau benar-benar tertarik padanya."

"Aku tidak butuh kau untuk percaya."

"Tidak bermaksud menakutimu. Tapi percayalah dia susah untuk didekati."

"Bukan masalah besar, Jongdae."jawab Chanyeol santai yang dibuahi dengusan kesal dari Jongdae.

Chanyeol menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. Sepertinya paksaan Luhan untuk kemari bukanlah hal yang buruk.

.

.

Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup Chanyeol, ia begitu ingin memakan daging rusa panggang. Luhan ditambah alkohol sama dengan bencana.

Tadi malam saat perjalanan pulang dari kelab, mobil mereka nyaris menabrak sebuah minimarket pinggir jalan. Salahkan si rusa bodoh itu yang tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya sehabis mabuk lalu muntah secara tiba-tiba diatas paha Chanyeol. Kabar bagusnya, itu celana kesayangan Chanyeol.

Setelah itu dia memeluk Chanyeol dari samping dan mencium pipinya. Oh, itu sangat menjijikkan. Chanyeol oleng seketika, dan untung saja dia segera menarik rem tangan sebelum mobil mereka bertindak lebih jauh lagi.

Dan pagi ini, acara istirahat Chanyeol harus diganggu oleh Luhan yang mengalami _hangover_. Hingga membuat si _giant_ itu harus meninggalkan tempat tidurnya hanya untuk membuatkan teh hijau untuk Luhan.

"Apa yang kau minum semalam?"omel Chanyeol sambil memanaskan air.

"Entahlah, aku juga lupa apa yang kupesan semalam."kata Luhan yang duduk lemas diatas kursi. Dia baru saja mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya di westafel tadi, dan sekarang kepalanya benar-benar terasa berat dan pusing. Hingga harus membuat kepalanya disangga oleh permukaan meja kaca yang bening.

"Sepertinya kau juga lupa jika hampir membuat kita bunuh diri semalam." Sindir Chanyeol sambil memasukkan bubuk teh hijau ke dalam cangkir.

Luhan mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, "Benarkah?"

Chanyeol hanya mendengus lalu mengangkat air yang sudah panas dan menuangkannya ke dalam cangkir yang sudah berisi bubuk teh hijau. Setelah itu dia mengaduknya dengan kuas khusus pengaduk teh hijau.

"Habiskan ini."Chanyeol meletakkan cangkir itu di hadapan Luhan.

Luhan memandang cangkir itu dengan memelas, "Aku tidak suka teh hijau. Rasanya pahit. Apalagi jika kau yang membuatnya. Pasti rasanya jauh lebih pahit."

"Habiskan. Salahkan kelakuan gilamu semalam."ucap Chanyeol dengan tatapan aku-tidak-mau-tahu, lalu setelah itu meninggalkan Luhan dan melanjutkan _project_ -nya yang tertunda semalam.

Sedangkan Luhan harus berjuang keras menghabiskan teh hijau itu tanpa harus menyemburkannya keluar.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang berjalan di dekat emperan toko pinggir jalan. Tadi, sepupu rusa merepotkan itu menyuruhnya untuk dibelikan sup krim jamur, karena merasa dirugikan setelah meminum teh hijau yang sangat pahit. Tak ada yang tahu kenapa, jika Chanyeol yang membuat teh hijau pasti rasanya jauh lebih pahit dari seharusnya.

Padahal jika ditinjau ulang, seharusnya Chanyeol-lah yang jauh lebih dirugikan disini. Tapi mendebat rusa sialan yang lebih tua darinya itu pasti akan berbuntut panjang, hingga dia lebih memilih mengalah dan mencarikan pesanan sang sepupu dengan setengah hati.

Setelah mengantri cantik—eh, tampan—selama setengah jam dengan menahan kesal, Chanyeol akhirnya mendapatkan semangkuk sup krim jamur yang sudah dikemas dengan rapi dan masih hangat. Kabar bagusnya, itu porsi yang terakhir, yang berarti Chanyeol tidak mendapat bagian.

Chanyeol tidak mau hanya melihat Luhan menikmati sup krim jamurnya, sedangkan ia hanya meneteskan air liur. Enak saja. Jadi dia kembali berjalan di emperan toko pinggir jalan, mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya bisa menjadi _breaklunch_ -nya untuk mengisi perut.

Saat sedang menyusuri jalan, matanya menangkap seorang _florist_ cantik sedang menata bunga di depan etalase tokonya. Dan kebetulan tatapan mereka bertemu. Dengan jahil, Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menampilkan cengirannya. Membuat _florist_ cantik itu merunduk malu dengan wajah yang sedikit merona. Chanyeol hanya tertawa setelahnya. Sedikit _flirting_ cukup menyenangkan.

Saat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya, matanya menangkap sebuah poster yang menampilkan tampak belakang seorang DJ yang mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara dan sedang berdiri di belakang _DJ booth_. Itu adalah poster DJ Tiesto. Melihat poster itu, pikirannya melayang ke malam sebelumnya dimana dia bertemu dengan DJ manis dengan julukan Brownbear bernama Jongin. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum.

Poster itu ditempelkan pada etalase kaca sebuah toko musik, bersama dengan poster-poster album dari beberapa musisi. Entah apa yang membuat Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke toko musik itu.

Bunyi nyaring sebuah bel menyambut Chanyeol saat tangannya mendorong pintu kaca toko musik tersebut. Seolah-olah mengucapkan selamat datang padanya. Toko tersebut sepi, setidaknya itulah yang Chanyeol dapatkan saat menyusuri deretan rak yang berisi berbagai macam album dari berbagai musisi.

Matanya memindai deretan album,entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia jadi ingin membeli album DJ Tiesto. Dan Chanyeol harus mengahadapi kenyataan pahit saat ia menemukan ada berbagai macam album DJ Tiesto yang dibagi menjadi banyak versi. Dia lupa jika album DJ dikelompokkan menjadi beberapa jenis. Seperti, _Studio album, Compilation album, Remix album, dan Videos album_. Dan setiap versi terbagi menjadi beberapa varian album. Chanyeol mulai memilah, yang pasti dia tidak akan membeli jenis _Videos._

Chanyeol yang sedang konsentrasi mengamati album _Magical Journey_ tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Tangan ramping yang dilapisi _sweater_ berwarna merah marun itu terjulur, menggapai sebuah album ber- _cover_ seorang pemuda berjas biru dan berkacamata hitam, dengan latar belakang dominan merah.

"Jika boleh kuberi saran, sebaiknya kau mengambil album yang ini. Ini album terbaru Tiesto dalam setahun belakangan." Katanya sambil menjulurkan album yang dia ambil ke sebelah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengambil album yang dijulurkan padanya. Seraya mengamati, tangannya membolak-balik album itu. " _A Town Called Paradise?_ "

"Yap."

Chanyeol menoleh ke sampingnya, "Ini—" kalimat Chanyeol tertahan di ujung lidah saat dia mendapati jika seseorang yang memakai _sweater_ merah marun dan lebih pendek darinya ini ternyata DJ yang semalam memainkan Adagio for Strings dengan piawai hingga membuat Chanyeol terpukau.

"Ya?"seorang ber- _sweater_ merah itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya karena orang yang diajaknya berbicara ini tiba-tiba membeku.

"Kau—" ucapan Chanyeol terputus.

"Aku pemilik toko musik kecil ini. Maaf jika membuatmu terkejut."katanya dengan senyum kecil, lalu tangannya menata deretan album di rak.

Benarkah ini Jongin? Orang yang membuatnya tertarik tadi malam? Dia terlihat tambah manis dengan _sweater_ merah marun yang dikenakannya. Mendukung wajah manisnya.

"Apa kau menyukai Tiesto?"tanyanya, menatap Chanyeol sekilas lalu kembali merapikan album di rak.

"Tidak juga."jawab Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengernyit. Jongin seperti tidak Jongin pura-pura tidak ingat atau benar-benar lupa?

Ah! Tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat, semalam mereka berbincang tanpa saling menatap. Wajar saja jika Jongin tidak mengenalinya. Ditambah wajah Jongin yang tertupi bayangan topi dan dentuman musik yang memenuhi udara.

Chanyeol sih beruntung sempat melihat wajah Jongin saat topi hitam yang dikenakannya terjatuh. Walaupun di dalam suasana yang remang dan pencahayaan yang tidak teratur.

"Sepertinya menarik."komentar Chanyeol seraya memperhatikan gambar _cover._

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum kecil, "Tentu saja. Apalagi Trek _Red Lights_ , hampir semua orang yang mendengarnya jatuh cinta saat itu juga."

"Benarkah?"

"Yap. Walaupun awalnya _Red Lights_ adalah _single._ Dan, Trek _Wasted_ juga bagus, menurutku."

"Bagaimana dengan Trek yang lain?"

"Tidak buruk. Yah.. walaupun tidak semuanya aku sukai."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Sepertinya kau tahu banyak ya?"Chanyeol mencoba memancing.

"Tentu saja karena aku Bro—"tiba-tiba ucapan pemuda ber- _sweater_ merah itu terputus. Gerakan tangannya juga terhenti.

Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak menyeringai saat umpannya termakan. "Karena kau apa?"

"Tentu saja karena aku pemilik Toko musik. Jadi wajar jika aku tahu banyak."katanya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, karena kau me- _review_ jika album ini bagus, aku akan mencoba mendengarnya." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengikuti langkah pemuda itu menuju meja kasir.

Chanyeol meletakkan album tersebut di sebelah mesin kasir lalu mengambil dompetnya, selagi pemuda manis itu memindai harga album tersebut.

Chanyeol menyerahkan beberapa lembar won setelah Jongin menyebut nominal harga yang harus ditebus.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku Chanyeol." ucap Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri, selagi pemuda itu mengumpulkan uang kembalian dan membungkus barang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memperhatikan ekspresinya, tidak ada tanda-tanda jika pemuda di depannya ini, setidaknya pernah mendengar namanya. Chanyeol sedikit kecewa, ternyata dirinya yang semalam tidak meninggalkan kesan yang berarti.

"Terima kasih sudah berbelanja. Datang lagi lain waktu. "Kata pemuda ber- _sweater_ merah marun itu seraya menyerahkan bungkusan dan uang kembalian ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meletakkan uang kembaliannya kembali ke dompet lalu meraih bungkusan yang baru saja ia beli, "Kau belum meyebutkan namamu."

Pemuda ber- _sweater_ merah marun itu mengernyitkan alisnya, "Apakah harus?"

"Ya." Jawab Chanyeol mantap, "Memang kenapa? Hanya nama 'kan?"

Pemuda manis itu sedikit menggigit bibirnya sebelum berkata dengan ragu, "Aku.. Jongin."

Chanyeol tertegun sesaat sebelum berkata, " _Well_ , y _eah.._ salam kenal, Jongin."

.

.

"Kenapa lama sekali, ha!?"

Chanyeol segera disambut kalimat dengan nada tiga oktaf saat baru saja ia membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Yang benar saja. Aku baru pulang membawakan pesananmu dan begitukah caramu menyambutku?" sungut Chanyeol seraya meletakkan sepatunya di rak lalu berjalan melewati Luhan.

"Aku hampir mati konyol menunggumu daritadi."omel Luhan.

"Begitukah?" Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan pandangan –sok –polos , "Tahu begitu, aku pulang lebih lama lagi. Biar kau benar-benar mati konyol, _ge_."

Luhan membolakan matanya jengkel, "Apa kau bilang!?"

Sebuah bantal sofa melayang ke arah Chanyeol, namun dengan gesit Chanyeol menghindar hingga bantal sofa tersebut mengenai guci. Membuat guci itu memeluk lantai lalu terpisah menjadi potongan-potongan kecil yang tajam.

"O-ow.. _someone in trouble now~"_ ledek Chanyeol sebelum menghilang di ujung tangga dengan tawa kemenangannya. Balas dendam rupanya.

.

.

.

Malamnya, Chanyeol kembali ke kelab yang sama seperti yang ia datangi di malam sebelumnya bersama Luhan. Tapi kali ini Luhan tidak ikut karena sedang menjalani masa hukuman dari Bibi Lu, akibat memecahkan guci kesayangan miliknya.

Setelah mendapatkan tiket dari _Cover Charge_ , Chanyeol segera memasuki kelab yang tidak begitu mewah tersebut.

Chanyeol duduk di salah satu bangku yang terdekat dari singgasana sang DJ.

"Jongdae, sebotol _Old bushmill_."serunya pada Jongdae yang sedang sibuk membuat _Bloody Marry_.

Selagi menunggu pesanannya datang, Chanyeol memperhatikan _DJ booth_ yang masih kosong belum dikendalikan sang Tuan. Musik yang keluar memenuhi suasana masih berasal dari CDJ.

Tiba-tiba bunyi nyaring benturan antara permukaan botol dengan meja bar menyentak pendengaran Chanyeol. Dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap meja bar dan segera dihadapkan dengan senyuman Jongdae.

Chanyeol setuju jika _bartender_ di hadapannya ini memang selalu tersenyum.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau memesan _Irish Whiskey_."ucapnya sambil meletakkan sebuah sloki di sebelah botol _Old Bushmill_.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya tak terbiasa."

"Setidaknya aku masih memesan _Whiskey_." Ucap Chanyeol sembari menuangkan _Old Bushmill_ ke dalam sloki, lalu meminumnya sampai tak bersisa. "Aku hanya sedang ingin mencoba hal lain."lanjutnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, "Yah, jika ingatanku benar, kau belum mencoba _Irish Whiskey_. Setidaknya di tempatku."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sekilas lalu meminummu gelas keduanya. "Kapan Brownbear datang?"

"Jadwalnya hari ini sekitar jam setengah sembilan."jelas Jongdae.

Chanyeol melihat jam tangan hitamnya, masih pukul delapan lebih. Mungkin sebentar lagi datang.

"Sudah kuduga kau kemari mencarinya."komentar Jongdae.

"Menyaksikan lebih tepatnya."koreksi Chanyeol.

'Karena aku telah menemukannya tadi pagi.' Tambah Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Benarkah?"tanya Jongdae dengan senyumnya yang terlihat meledek. " _Well,_ Aku harus mengerjakan hal lain. Akan kutemani kau nanti." Jongdae memukul pundak Chanyeol sebelum pergi meninggalkannya untuk membuat minuman pesanan tamu lain.

"Tidak perlu jika aku kena biaya tambahan karena menemaniku."ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir aku seperhitungan itu?!"omel Jongdae dari jauh. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh.

Dalam menit-menit menanti aksi sang Brownbear,kelab malam itu mulai dipenuhi oleh orang-orang. Mulai hanya dari sekedar bersenang-senang, sampai yang ingin melepas beban hidup untuk sejenak. Untuk Chanyeol sendiri, dia hanya ingin melihat aksi sang DJ.

Setelah menanti dalam menit yang tersa sangat lama bagi Chanyeol, akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu mulai menaiki singgasananya.

Chanyeol menatap lengkap sang Brownbear. _Outfit -_ nya hampir sama seperti kemarin, hanya saja jika kemarin dia memakai jaket _varsity_ dan topi hitam, maka malam ini dia hanya mengenakan kaos putih ditambah hem kotak-kotak dan _beanie_ hitam serta masker putih.

Setelah mengucapkan selamat datang dan sejumput yell-yell singkat kepada para _audience_ melalui _microphone_ , dia mulai menjalankan aksinya. Mengendalikan _Turntable, Midi Controller, Effects Unit,_ dan beberapa peralatan lainnya dengan handal hingga menjadikan musik benar-benar menggairahkan untuk dinikmati.

Dan Chanyeol sedikit terperangah saat musik yang dimainkan pertama kali adalah _Spaceman_ sang Hardwell. Salah satu favoritnya dimainkan dengan indah.

Chanyeol tak mengindahkan orang-orang yang meliukkan tubuh mereka dengan semangat. Hanyut dalam musik yang diciptakan sang Brownbear, dan sinar-sinar laser yang menyinari keremangan dengan liar. Retina coklatnya terfokus pada Jongin, sang DJ dengan julukan Brownbear mengendalikan suasana dengan _skill_ -nya. Ditambah sesekali ikut meliukkan tubuhnya juga.

Chanyeol sudah benar-benar terpesona oleh kilau Jongin.

"Lihat siapa yang tak berkedip."ujar seseorang mengejutkan Chanyeol dengan menepuk pundaknya.

Chanyeol berjengit kaget lalu mendelik pada Jongdae sebelum memperhatikan sang Brownbear lagi.

"Dia memang handal dan yang paling berbakat diantara DJ disini."komentar Jongdae.

"Aku tak heran."ucap Chanyeol sambil tetap memperhatikan objek yang menyedot perhatiannya sejak tadi.

Setelah mengahabiskan berjam-jam menyuguhkan keterampilannya, akhirnya Brownbear mengucapkan salam perpisahan, melepas _headphone,_ dan menuruni singgasananya.

Dan sesuai prakiraan Chanyeol, Jongin datang menuju meja bar. Sebutlah ini hari keberuntungan Chanyeol karena Jongin duduk di sebelahnya seperti kemarin.

"Jongdae _hyung_ , beri aku segelas air putih saja." Panggilnya setelah menyamankan diri di kursi bar.

Chanyeol sempat mengernyitkan heran. Baru saja ia sudah akan bertanya, Jongdae sudah mendahuluinya, "Eh, kenapa air putih, Jong?"

"Kenapa memang?"Jongin bertanya balik.

"Hanya saja—"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin minum alkohol. Sudah cepat berikan, aku haus."potong Jongin.

Chanyeol baru tahu kalo Brownbear bisa bersifat _bossy_.

"Ini."Jongdae menyodorkan segelas besar air putih.

"Kenapa banyak sekali, _hyung?"_ Jongin sedikit membolakan matanya.

"Tadi katamu haus." Jongdae mengangkat bahu.

"Ck. Bukan berarti kau harus memberiku sebanyak ini."omel Jongin, tapi setelah itu dia meminumnya juga. Sampai habis.

Chanyeol menahan tawanya. DJ berbakat sepertinya juga mempunyai sifat _Tsundere_.

" _Hyung_ , aku pergi."kata Jongin singkat sebelum pergi. Sepertinya terburu-buru.

Chanyeol mendesah kecewa karena tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk berbincang dengan Jongin.

"Kecewa _eoh_?" ledek Jongdae dengan senyum menyebalkannya.

" _Damn you_ , Jongdae."Chanyeol meletakkan sejumlah uang sebelum pergi meninggalkan meja bar tersebut menuju pintu keluar. Meninggalkan Jongdae dengan tawa menyebalkannya.

.

Chanyeol sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dengan mobilnya saat ekor matanya menangkap seseorang tengah berjalan di trotoar. Melihat hem kotak-kotaknya dari tampak belakang membuat Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya disamping orang yang sedang berjalan tersebut. Ekspresi terkejut yang terpancar dari kedua matanya ditangkap oleh Chanyeol saat ia membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Butuh tumpangan, Brownbear?"tawarnya ramah.

"Tidak. Terima kasih."tolaknya lalu berjalan.

Chanyeol menekan pedal gas dengan pelan, hingga membuat mobilnya berjalan mengiringi orang yang ditawarinya.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat kejahatan padamu. Ini sudah dini hari, kurasa tidak ada kendaraan umum pada jam-jam seperti ini."Chanyeol masih belum menyerah.

"Aku bisa berjalan kaki."

"Kau yakin? Jam segini rawan kejahatan. Dan suasananya sedang sepi."

"Aku bisa menjaga diri."

"Aku sebenernya bermaksud baik, jadi jika kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksa. Semoga sisa harimu menyenangkan."ucap Chanyeol sebelum menaikkan kaca mobilnya dan menekan pedal gas lebih dalam.

"Tu-tunggu."Jongin memekik kecil seraya mengangkat tangannya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum geli saat melihat melalui kaca spion dan menekan pedal rem. Jongin berlari kecil menuju mobilnya.

Chanyeol membuka kaca mobil dan mendapati Jongin sedang berdiri di samping mobilnya.

"Ku-kurasa menerima tawaranmu tidak buruk."ucap Jongin dari balik masker putihnya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum ramah lalu membuka kunci mobilnya, "Masuklah."

Jongin membuka pintu mobilnya dengan perlahan. Walaupun ragu sesaat, akhirnya dia mendudukan dirinya di samping kursi pengemudi dan memasang _seatbelt_.

"Jangan macam-macam padaku. Aku membawa _pepper spray_."ancamnya.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya sekilas lalu tertawa, "Aku mengerti. Lagipula sudah kukatakan 'kan jika aku tidak bermaksud jahat?"

Setelah itu Chanyeol menekan pedal gas dan menjalankan mobilnya.

"Ehm, maaf tapi apa kau tidak membawa mobil?"tanya Chanyeol basa-basi dan setengah ingin tahu.

"Aku tidak bisa menyetir."jawabnya pelan.

"Uh, oke. Ngomong-ngomong, kita ke arah mana?"

"Ke kawasan ***, kau cukup mengantarku sampai sana."ucapnya sopan.

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda paham. Sejujurnya, dia ingin tahu mengapa Jongin selalu menutupi wajahnya saat menjalankan aksinya. Tapi niat itu diurungkannya, karena itu mungkin menganggu privasi.

Akhirnya, untuk membunuh keheningan, Chanyeol memilih topik seputar DJ untuk diperbincangkan. Cara lain untuk mencoba mendekati orang yang menarik hatinya.

"Baiklah, kau cukup mengantarku sampai sini saja."ucap Jongin saat mobil Chanyeol berbelok di perempatan.

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat."

Setelah itu Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya…"Mata Jongin melirik _dashbor_ mobil. Terdapat stiker mini bertuliskan hangeul Lu Han disana. "Luhan-ssi."

Chanyeol sempat bingung pada awalnya. Namun setelah itu dia paham. Mobil yang ia gunakan sekarang adalah milik sepupu merepotkannya itu, Luhan. Dan stiker mini kekanakan itu ditempelkan oleh kekasih Luhan, Minseok. Mengingat mobilnya dinodai oleh muntahan Luhan, hingga harus membuatnya untuk mengantrikan mobilnya tersebut di tempat pencucian mobil.

"Ya. _'ur welcome_."

Jongin lalu membuka pintu dan beranjak keluar.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar."tahan Chanyeol sebelum Jongin sempat menutup pintu mobilnya.

Jongin menoleh, "Ya?"

"Jika kau tidak keberatan, siapa namamu?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Jongin."jawabnya singkat lalu menutup pintul mobil.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, setelah ia menyerahkan _project-_ nya, ia segera menuju toko musik yang kemarin ia kunjungi.

Suara bel menyambutnya datang. Dengan santai ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana orang yang dia cari, sedang duduk di belakang mesin kasir sambil membaca buku.

"Apa kau punya piringan hitam musik Klasik?"tanya Chanyeol.

Orang yang merasa diajak bicara itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan sedikit terkejut. "Bukankah kau yang kemarin datang kesini dan semalam yang.."

Chanyeol menahan seringainya. Dia tahu apa yang akan Jongin katakan. "Yang apa?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Piringan hitam musik klasik? Ada di rak ujung."kata Jongin seraya berdiri dari duduknya dan membimbing Chanyeol menuju tempat yang ia maksud.

Chanyeol mengikutinya seraya memperhatikan Jongin tampak belakang yang sedang berjalan.

"Ini, disini." Jongin menunjukkan sederet piringan hitam kepada Chanyeol. "Berhubung piringan hitam sudah tidak lagi banyak yang memakai, jadi koleksi disini tidak lengkap."

"Tak apa. Aku hanya membelikannya untuk Kakekku. Dia senang mendengarkan musik Klasik."

Pemuda manis itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya."ucap Chanyeol tak memandang Jongin, sibuk mencari-cari diantara _cover_ deretan piringan hitam.

"Apa?"pemuda manis itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti maksud Chanyeol.

"Album _Tiesto_ yang kau rekomendasikan kemarin. Aku sudah mendengarnya."jelas Chanyeol.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"tanya pemuda manis itu menatap Chanyeol ingin tahu,

"Ya kau benar. Saat mendengar _Red Lights,_ aku menyukainya saat itu juga. Dan _Wasted_ juga tidak buruk."

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum, "Apa kau akan merencanakan sebuah pesta?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Biasanya orang yang membeli album DJ akan memutarnya saat dia mengadakan pesta. Semacam kelab rumahan untuk sesaat? Ya, seperti itulah."

"Tidak. Aku mendengarnya untuk diriku sendiri."Chanyeol meraih beberapa piringan hitam. Tidak berdebu. Pasti pemuda manis ini sering membersihkan tokonya.

"Bisa aku mencobanya?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja." Pemuda manis itu berjalan menuju _vynil_. Tempat untuk memutar piringan hitam. Sedangkan Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang.

Jongin mengambil salah satu piringan hitam dari tangan Chanyeol dan memutarnya di _vynil_. Lalu mencoba yang lainnya.

"Aku buruk soal musik Klasik."kata Chanyeol. "Jadi aku tidak tahu mana yang harus ku pilih."

"Saranku, sebaiknya kau memilih yang ini,"tunjuk Jongin pada salah satu _cover_ berwarna hijau. "Ini yang paling enak di dengar dari semuanya."

"Aku akan mengikuti saranmu."kata Chanyeol.

Saat Jongin memindai harga, mata Chanyeol tak sengaja menangkap poster DJ Tiesto.

"DJ Tisto mengadakan konser tahun ini."kata Chanyeol .

"Ya, dan itu bulan Februari lalu, tanggal dua puluh delapan." Kata Jongin sebelum menyebutkan nominal harga.

"Benarkah?"tanya Chanyeol seraya menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Ya, dan konsernya di Mexico."Jongin memberikan kembaliannya pada Chanyeol.

"Apa kau melihat konsernya? Bukankah kau penggemar Tiesto, Brownbear?"tanya Chanyeol, ingin menggoda.

Jongin membeku.

Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menganggu privasimu. Jadi, yah aku tidak akan menyebarkannya."kata Chanyeol akhirnya.

Dengan canggung, Jongin menyerahkan piringan hitam yang sudah dibungkus itu kepada Chanyeol. "Kuharap begitu."

Chanyeol mengambil barangnya, "Jika kau tak keberatan, kau bisa mengajariku memainkan alat-alat DJ. Aku hanya bisa sedikit memainkan _Midi Controller,_ dan itupun yang dapat disambungkan ke komputer atau laptop."

Jongin hanya diam.

"Baiklah, aku pulang. Mungkin aku akan kembali lain waktu. Semoga sisa harimu menyenangkan, Brownbear."kata Chanyeol lalu mulai menuju pintu keluar.

"Namamu yang sebenarnya siapa? Chanyeol atau Luhan?"tanya Jongin saat Chanyeol hampir mencapai pintu kaca toko.

"Chanyeol. Soal nama Luhan, itu nama sepupuku. Semalam kau melihatnya dari stiker kekanakan di mobil 'kan?"

Entah kenapa Jongin merasa malu. Dia mengusap tengkuknya. Walaupun wajahnya tidak memerah.

"Baiklah, Chanyeol-ssi. Kapan aku bisa mengajarimu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Besok bagaimana? Aku kosong."

Kali ini Jongin yang tersenyum, "Tapi, sebelum itu, kuharap kau menyiapkan uang. Karena itu tidak gratis."

.

.

" _Ge_ , kau akan ke Daegu 'kan?"tanya Chanyeol pada Luhan yang sedang mengepak barang.

"Kau tahu benar jawabannya."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Kalau begitu, aku titip ini pada Kakek. Katakan padanya aku menyayanginya."kata Chanyeol lalu meletakkan piringan hitam yang tadi siang ia beli di atas koper milik Luhan yang terbuka.

"Aku belum selesai membereskan barangku, bodoh."kata Luhan mengambil piringan hitam itu. "Dan apa ini? 'Dari cucu Kakek yang paling tampan'?" Luhan membaca tulisan hangeul diatas _cover_ piringan hitam tersebut.

"Terserahku. 'Kan aku yang memberi Kakek hadiah."

'Walaupun sebenarnya aku ada tujuan lain ke toko musik itu.'lanjut Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Aku kasihan pada Kakek yang punya cucu narsis sepertimu."ucap Luhan lalu meletakkan piringan hitam itu di sebelah kopernya.

"Itu lebih baik, daripada cucu nakal yang memecahkan guci Bibi Lu dan mendapat hukuman pergi ke rumah Kakek, karena kabur ke rumah kekasihnya saat Bibi Lumemberi hukuman tidak boleh keluar rumah."sindir Chanyeol pada Luhan.

Kemarin saat sang _Eomma_ menghukum Luhan tidak boleh keluar rumah, rusa nakal itu justru kabur ke rumah kekasihnya, Minseok. Ditambah saat pulang ke rumah, ia tertangkap basah telah menenggak alkohol. Bibi Lu jelas saja marah berkali-kali lipat dan memberi Luhan hukuman untuk pergi ke rumah kakeknya di Daegu.

"Dan _ge,_ kau harus membayar ganti rugi pencucian mobil karena telah menodai Hybrid CRZ ku dengan muntahanmu itu. Dan itu belum termasuk celana kesayanganku."tambah Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau."geram Luhan.

"Kalu begitu, aku minta ganti rugi saja pada Bibi Lu~"

"Mati saja kau, dobi sialan!"seru Luhan sambil melemparkan _remote AC_ ke arah Chanyeol.

Namun, Chanyeol selalu bisa berkelit.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali datang ke toko musik Jongin keesokan harinya. Dengan senyum lebarnya ia menemui Jongin yang sedang melayani beberapa pembeli.

Setelah menitipkan toko musiknya kepada sang adik, Taeoh. Jongin mengajak Chanyeol ke studio musik yang berjarak cukup jauh dari tokonya.

"Sebenarnya ini milik Pamanku. Studio ini merangkap sekolah DJ. Aku tidak pernah punya _DJ Gears_ dengan lengkap."Jelas Jongin sebelum masuk ke studio tersebut.

"Jadi kau belajar disini?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Begitulah."

Setelah menjawab sapaan dari beberapa rekan Pamannya, Jongin membawa masuk Chanyeol ke ruangan latihan.

"Pertama kau harus mengerti segala peralatannya. Mulai dari _Input, Processing, Output_ dan _Additonal Devices._ Dalam _Input Devices,_ kau harus mempunyai media penyimpanan data seperti Piringan hitam atau Media Player. _"_ jelas jongin seraya meunjuk satu per satu alat yang ada di _DJ booth_.

"Setelah itu, dalam hal _Processing Devices_ , inilah saat dimana kau bereksperimen dengan musik yang kau mainkan. Peralatannya ada _DJ Mixer, Midi Controller_ , dan…"Jongin tampak antusias menjelaskan segala peralatan tersebut kepada Chanyeol.

Walaupun pada awalnya Chanyeol kurang paham, setelah itu dia menikmati waktu yang dia habiskan bersama Jongin. Apalagi melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang begitu antusias saat menerangkan. Chanyeol merasa detik-detik saat ia bersama Jongin adalah saat paling berharga.

.

" _Hyung_ , kurasa ini saatnya untuk berakhir."kata Jongin setelah sekian jam mereka habiskan untuk berkutat dengan peralatan tersebut.

"Ya, kau benar."Chanyeol melepaskan _headphone_ lalu meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Apa nanti malam kau akan ke _house music_?"tanya Chanyeol seraya membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Yap."

Setelah itu mereka berjalan berdua keluar dari ruangan tersebut sebelum Jongin menguncinya. Setelah itu, dia menyerahkan kunci tersebut kepada salah satu rekan Pamannya sebelum keluar dari studio.

"Apa kau sering melakukan _bedroom DJ?"_ tanya Chanyeol dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Hanya jika aku sedang longgar dan benar-benar bosan."kata Jongin.

"Apa kau ingin mampir dulu sebelum pulang?"tawar Chanyeol.

"Tidak usah _hyung_ , Terima kasih."

Setelah mengantar Jongin kembali ke toko musik, Chanyeol berjalan pulang. Perasaannya benar-benar senang saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa, sudah sekian bulan Chanyeol 'belajar' pada Jongin. Hal ini menjadikan mereka jauh lebih dekat dari awal pertemuan mereka. Hingga membuat Jongdae, _bartender music house_ tempat Jongin unjuk gigi, menjadi keheranan. Karena setahunya Jongin tidak mudah untuk di dekati.

Dan Chanyeol membuktikan jika omongan Jongdae itu salah. Jongin orang yang menyenangkan sebenarnya. Walaupun dalam obrolan biasanya dia lebih banyak menjadi pihak yang mendengarkan. Lagipula, Chanyeol mendekati Jongin karena murni perasaan tertarik dan kagum. Tidak ada maksud aneh lain. Mungkin, Jongin bisa merasakan mana orang yang tulus dan mana yang tidak.

Seperti saat ini, mereka mengobrol dengan sedikit candaan di pojokan meja bar. Walaupun sekarang Chanyeol lebih rajin ke _music house_ dibandingkan Luhan, tapi dia tidak mabuk-mabukan. Tujuannya ke _music house_ hanyalah karena ada Jongin.

"Brownbear, mungkin kau bisa memainkan _Wasted_ atau _Traffic-_ nya Tiesto."usul Chanyeol.

"Itu berarti kau menyuruhku untuk belajar, _hyung_. Sedangkan aku tidak punya waktu."sungut Jongin sambil menyeruput air putihnya. "Aku lebih suka memodifikasi musikku sendiri, sebenarnya."

"Itu jauh lebih baik."

"Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Jongdae _hyung,_ aku pergi."ucap Jongin setelah menandaskan minumannya. Yang disusul Chanyeol.

Dan pulang bersama dari kelab pada dini hari sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka berdua. Biasanya, Chanyeol mengantar Jongin terlebih dahulu sebelum memutar kemudinya pulang ke rumah.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Jongin sedang di taman dekat toko musik setelah mereka pulang dari studio. Hanya sekedar melepas rasa lelah dengan duduk di atas bangku yang dinaungi pohon besar yang rindang.

Jongin yang duduk membaca buku sedangkan Chanyeol yang tiduran diatas bangku dengan kepala beralaskan paha Jongin.

"Jongin."panggil Chanyeol dengan mata terpejam.

"Eum?"

"Aku sering bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau segera pulang setelah menjadi DJ?" tanya Chanyeol. "Maksudku, kenapa tidak bersenang-senang, walau hanya sebentar? Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

Sehelai daun dari pohon yang menaungi mereka melayang turun, mendarat diatas kelopak mata Chanyeol yang menutupi maniknya.

Jongin yang melihat itu, meletakkan bukunya lalu mengambil daun _maple_ tersebut. Tapi, baru saja memegang tangkainya, tangan Chanyeol sudah menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jongin.

Chanyeol menunjukkkan maniknya lalu duduk di sebelah Jongin tanpa melepas pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Jongin. Helai daun itu kembali melayang jatuh. Membuka jalan agar manik Chanyeol dapat terhubung dengan manik Jongin.

"Apa kau benar-benar butuh jawaban, _hyung_?"tanya Jongin.

"Menurutmu?"Chanyeol bertanya balik.

Jongin melepas hubungan matanya dengan Chanyeol, memilih untuk memandangi sinar matahari yang menyelinap diantara celah-celah merahnya daun _maple_. Sehingga dedaunan itu terlihat seperti terbakar.

"Tidak semua pertanyaan mempunyai jawaban _hyung_.."Jongin mencoba berkelit.

"Tapi kau pasti punya alasan 'kan?"Chanyeol masih belum menyerah. "Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

Jongin melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari Chanyeol untuk merapikan rambut coklat tanahnya.

"Ceritanya panjang."

"Aku punya banyak waktu untuk mendengarnya."

"Aku khawatir kau akan mengubah persepsimu tentangku."

"Memangnya kau tahu persepsiku tentangmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin tersenyum. "Baiklah, kau menang, _hyung_."

"Kita tidak sedang berduel, Jongin." Ucap Chanyeol. "Tapi jika kau memang tidak ingin memberitahu alasanmu, yah.. aku tidak akan memaksa."

Jongin menoleh kepada Chanyeol, terlihat sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu, sebelum akhirnya membuka mulut, "Mungkin… memberitahumu sedikit tidak ada salahnya."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Dia mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap Jongin, dengan kaki dilipat yang ia letakkan diatas bangku, dan tangan yang menyangga dagunya. "Aku siap mendengarkan cerita panjangmu."

Jongin tersenyum geli melihat tingkah aneh Chanyeol. "Sebenarnya, saat aku menjadi DJ—"

Deringan telepon dari _smartphone_ milik Chanyeol memutus kalimat Jongin. Dengan kesal, Chanyeol meraba-raba tubuhnya mencari benda sialan itu.

Ekspresi kesalnya tidak dapat ditahan saat melihat Id penelfon. Luge.

"Apa maumu _ge?_ " Chanyeol mengucapkan salam pembukanya dengan nada kesal.

"…."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Lakukan saja sendiri."Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

Sedangkan Jongin memperhatikan ekspresi Chanyeol saat berdebat di telpon, dengan senyum-senyum sendiri. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan di telfon. Tapi, melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang menahan kesal seperti itu cukup menghiburnya.

Chanyeol mendesah keras, "Baiklah. Baiklah. Akan kulakukan."

"…."

"Kau tahu _ge_ , jika ada ajang lomba 'pemaksaan'. Kau –lah juaranya."Chanyeol mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Pip.

Hubungan diputusakan. Chanyeol tidak peduli jika Luhan mencak-mencak disana. Luhan memang tipe orang yang pintar memaksakan sesuatu, terutama kepadanya.

"Jongin, maaf ya. Ada seekor mutan rusa yang berbuat ulah. Jadi aku harus mengurusnya sebelum ia menimbulkan hal lainnnya."ucap Chanyeol pada Jongin dengan rasa bersalah.

Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol, "Tak apa, _hyung_."

Walaupun sebenarnya Jongin cukup lega karena tidak jadi bercerita pada Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol menuju Hybrid CRZ kesayangannya dengan perasaan dongkol. Chanyeol tidak habis pikir, kenapa dari jarak yang jauh saja, Luhan bisa begitu merepotkan dan menjengkelkan.

.

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, saat Chanyeol mengunjungi _house music_ , dia tidak mendapati Jongin disana. Begitu juga dengan malam-malam berikutnya hingga membuat Chanyeol bertanya-tanya.

Sedangkan untuk mengunjungi Jongin pada siang hari, dia tidak punya cukup waktu. Karena _project_ tambahan yang dilimpahkan Luhan padanya.

"Jongdae, kenapa aku tidak mendapati Brownbear bermain disini akhir-akhir ini?"tanya Chanyeol sambil meminum sodanya.

"Dia sudah berhenti."ucap Jongdae.

Chanyeol nyaris menyemburkan sodanya. "Apa?"

"Dia sudah berhenti. Sekitar seminggu yang lalu."ulang Jongdae sambil mengernyitkan alis, "Kukira kau tahu."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku tidak bertemu dengan sekitar dua minggu terakhir ini."

"Mengejutkan sekali."ucap Jongdae datar dan bersikap –sok –tidak peduli.

Chanyeol mengabaikan respon Jongdae yang menyebalkan tersebut, "Apa sekarang kau tahu apa yang ia lakukan setelahnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu."Jongdae mengangkat bahu. "Tapi harus kuakui aku cukup kehilangannya."

.

.

Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat. Dia sedikit khawatir terhadap Jongin. Walaupun dia sendiri merasa dia tidak perlu khawatir.

Ban mobilnya berdecit keras membelah langit malam saat Chanyeol mengerem. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Chanyeol membuka _seatbelt_ lalu turun dari mobilnya.

Matanya menatap tak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat.

Toko musik Jongin sudah berubah menjadi sebuah kedai soju.

Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan menggelangkan kepalanya. Berharap apa yang ia lihat adalah ilusi.

Namun kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan dengan segala kepahitannya.

Yang di depannya sekarang memang sebuah kedai soju. Bukan toko musik Jongin yang sering ia kunjungi.

Chanyeol merasa lemas.

Dia meraih _smartphone_ -nya lalu mencoba menghubungi Jongin.

Namun suara operator wanita selalu menyambut panggilannya hingga ia muak sendiri.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya. Perasaannya tidak enak.

Kemana perginya Jongin?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

[A/N] Umm, hallo.. apakah mash ada yang infant saya estelar serian tahúr?

Mohon maaf menghilang tiba-tiba selama... satu setengah tahun (?) oke, saya juga yakin ga ada yang ingatt saya lol

Cerita ini sebelumnya pernah saya post sebelum akhornya dihapus oleh pihak ffn karena judul yang sama dengan judul lagu ternama dan sekarang saya repost kembali dengan judo yang berbeda

Sejujurnya saya rindu kesini haha dan saya ingin menuntaskan apa yang bellum saya selesaikan haha

Mohon dukungannya xD


	2. Chapter 2

Gomiyehet presents:

[Chankai] **Meet you in The Club**

Disclaimer:

[Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Lu Han, Kim Jongdae, Taeoh, and many more~]

[Warn: OOC pake banget.]

Length: 2/2

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu sudah Chanyeol tidak melihat tanda-tanda kemunculan batang hidung Jongin. Bahkan Chanyeol juga sudah ke stadio milik Paman Jongin, tempat mereka biasanya berlatih. Namun tetap saja, dia masih belum bertemu Jongin.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya. Rasanya jenuh sekali. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. _Project_ -nya baru setengah jalan dan dia sudah sangat jenuh dan suntuk.

Chanyeol melepas kacamatnya, meraih segelas kecil _Bourbon_ lalu membawanya keluar ke balkon rumah.

Pemandangan atap-atap rumah dan lampu penerangan jalan sama sekali tidak membantu menyegarkan fikirannya.

Chanyeol masih ingat dengan jelas, tempat dimana toko musik Jongin berada. Tapi, sekarang ini tempat itu sudah berubah menjadi sebuah kedai soju. Saat Chanyeol bertanya pada pemilik kedai tersebut, Chanyeol diberitahu jika pemilik sebelumnya menjual tempat itu. Tenta saja, pemilik sebelumnya adalah Jongin. Chanyeol yakin.

Namun, pemilik kedai itu tidak dapat memberi informasi apapun kepada Chanyeol tentang keberadaan Jongin karena ia sendiri tidak tahu.

Dan yang membuat Chanyeol lebih kesal lagi, dia benar-benar _lost contact_ terhadap DJ manis itu.

Seakan-akan Jongin sudah ditelan bumi hidup-hidup.

Tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki yang beradu dengan ubin menyapa pendengaran Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak butuh menoleh untuk tahu siapa orang tersebut.

" _Bourbon?_ Jika saja _Eomma_ -ku melihatmu menelan alkohol itu, kau akan dapat hukuman."kata orang tersebut berdiri di samping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang sedang malas meladeni, hanya meminum habis _Bourbon_ -nya.

" Jika kau masih kesal padaku, aku minta maaf, oke? Aku kewalahan menangani _project_ -ku sendiri. Oleh karena itu, aku memintamu membantuku. Maaf, jika itu membuatmu harus kehilangan kekasih DJ yang katamu manis itu."kata Luhan panjang lebar.

"Dia bukan kekasihku, _ge._ "ucap Chanyeol datar.

"Setidaknya belum, 'kan?"ujar Luhan.

Chanyeol sedang benar-benar malas menanggapi ocehan Luhan disampingnya.

Beberapa bulan menghabiskan waktu bersama Jongin, benar-benar membuat Chanyeol sudah terpikat dan jatuh pada pesonanya. Walaupun Chanyeol tahu, Jongin menyembunyikan banyak hal di belakang punggung rapuhnya.

Chanyeol sadar belakangan jika Jongin sudah menjadi penyemangat harinya. Dan, kehilangan Jongin beberapa minggu ini benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

Luhan menepuk pundak lebar Chanyeol, "Yakinlah jika suatu saat kalian akan bertemu kembali."

.

.

.

.

Di suatu siang yang cerah, Chanyeol sedang membolak-balik majalah otomotif dengan secangkir teh disampingnya saat Luhan menghampirinya.

"Yeol, Yeol.."panggil Luhan.

"Hm?"

"Aku minta bantuanmu."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu."Chanyeol bersikap tak peduli dengan menyesap tehnya. Walaupun ia tahu ujungnya akan sia-sia. Karena Luhan adalah tipe pemaksa yang handal. Hal yang tak berubah sejak dulu.

"Ayolah, Yeol. Aku sudah berjanji akan mengantarkan Baekki, keponakan Minseok ke tempat les tarinya. Tapi, tiba-tiba _Appa_ menelponku untuk menyuruh ke kantor karena ada sesuatu yang penting."jelas Luhan.

"Itu masalahmu, _ge_." Chanyeol menutup majalahnya lalu berdiri meninggalkan Luhan.

"Yeol!"

Dan Luhan memang akan selalu menadapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

.

.

"Hai _hyung,_ "sapa Chanyeol pada kekasih Luhan, Minseok.

"Chanyeol? Kemana Luhan?"tanya Minseok.

"Oh, rusa tidak bertanggung jawab itu? Kembali ke habitat aslinya mungkin."ucap Chanyeol asal sambil mengangkat bahu.

Minseok tertawa. Ia sudah mengerti jika Luhan pasti telah memaksa Chanyeol.

"Jika tahu begini, sebaiknya aku mengantarkan Baekki sendiri. Maaf telah merepotkanmu, Yeol."ucap Minseok.

"Tak apa, _hyung._ Kau minta maaf atau tidak pun, aku telah terlanjur kesini. "ucap Chanyeol. "Mana Baekki?"

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil dengan pakaian tarinya muncul dari balik tubuh Minseok. Matanya menatap Chanyeol heran.

"Pasti kau Baekki."Chanyeol mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan gadis kecil itu, "Aku Chanyeol. Luhan _oppa_ sedang bertugas di habitat aslinya, jadi kali ini aku yang akan mengantarmu." Chanyeol mengusap pelan rambut Baekki.

Baekki hanya mengangguk pelan. Lalu mereka berdua berangkat setelah Minseok memberi 'petuah' singkat pada Baekki.

.

.

Chanyeol mengantar Baekki hingga gadis kecil itu sampai pada ruangan yang dikelilingi cermin. Baekki berbicara sebentar dengan seorang pemuda sebelum menaruh tas kecilnya di pinggir ruangan. Mungkin itu guru tarinya.

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya. Menunggu Baekki sampai selesai tak ada salahnya. Hitung-hitung mencari hiburan dengan melihat anak-anak kecil berlatih menari.

Chanyeol duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di pinggir ruangan. Ada beberap orang disana, sepertinya wali dari anak-anak kecil disini.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil saat melihat tingkah anak-anak kecil tersebut. Menggemaskan.

Tak berselang lama, tiba-tiba Chanyeol ingin ke toilet. Setelah mengikuti instruksi dari salah satu orang yang ia tanyai soal keberadaan toilet, dia akhirnya menemukannya.

Tepat saat dia akan membuka pintu, benda itu sudah terbuka lebih dahulu dari dalam. Dan dirinya membeku saat dia mendapati orang yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

Yang juga menatap Chanyeol dengan sama bekunya. Dan sorotan mata yang terlihat kaget.

Jongin.

Dia berdiri di depan Chanyeol sekarang.

Dan Chanyeol nyaris gila karena terlalu senang. Bertemu dengan seseorang yang selama satu bulan lebih mengganggu pikirannya, dan mengobrak-abrik hatinya.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Jongin sedang berjalan berdampingan di sepanjang trotoar, dengan ditemani deretan toko di sebelah kanan mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana kabarmu selama ini?"tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang."jawab Jongin sambil menggenggam gelas kertas berisi kopi hangat, "Dan kau?"

"Cukup frustasi. Berkat dirimu."sarkasme Chanyeol.

Jongin tertawa kecil, "Benarkah? Maaf menghilang secara tiba-tiba."

"Kau tidak terdengar menyesal. Dan Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku, Jongin."ucap Chanyeol datar.

Jongin berubah menjadi sedikit muram, "Aku tahu."

Chanyeol dan Jongin berhenti diantara kerumunan orang yang sedang menunggu lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki yang ingin menyebrang menyala.

Jongin mendekap erat kopi panasnya agar tidak tersenggol oleh orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka.

"Jadi, sekarang kau mengajar tari di disana?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Yap. Begitulah."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, "Kau tidak berubah."

Jongin mendongak, "Eh?"

Lampu penyebrangan jalan untuk berjalan kaki berubah hijau. Orang-orang di depan mereka sudah berjalan dengan teratur. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Jongin dengan salah satu tangannya, sedangkan tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk memegang minuman yang sama dengan milik Jongin. Lalu mereka berdua menyebrang bersama dengan orang lainnya.

Lampu penyebrangan tersebut berubah merah tepat saat kaki mereka menyentuh trotoar di seberang jalan. Setelah itu, Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Jongin. Membuat Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa ia merasa menyesal melepas tautan tangan mereka.

"Tadi kau bilang apa saat sebelum menyebrang tadi?"tanya Jongin pada Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak berubah. _Style_ 'yap' mu itu. Jika orang kebanyakan orang menggunkan ' _Nde'_ kau menggunakan 'yap'."

Jongin tersenyum. "Ciri khas itu perlu."

Lalu mereka berdua kembali menyusuri trotoar, menuju tempat les tari dimana Jongin mengajar, setelah berjalan-jalan mencari kopi hangat di tengah suasana musim gugur yang dingin.

"Jadi selain berbakat memodifikasi musik, kau juga pandai menari?"

"Yap, begitulah."

"Aliran apa? _Freestyle_?"

Jongin menggeleng, membuat poni coklatnya bergerak imut, "Tidak. Aku lebih menguasai aliran _jazz_ dan _balet_."

"Bagaimana dengan B- _boys_?"

Jongin kembali menggeleng, "Aku tidak sesempurna itu."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Kau imut sekali sih, kukira kebanyakan penari laki-laki beraliran _Freestyle_ atau B- _boys_. Atau mungkin _Hip-Hop_. Dan kau beraliran balet."

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya karena merasa kesal. Sedikit tersinggung juga.

"Jangan kesal. Itu pujian."Chanyeol mengusap rambut Jongin gemas. "Tidak semua penari laki-laki ahli dalam balet atau jazz. Jadi, bakatmu langka. Unik."

"Ya, ya. Terserah."ucap Jongin lalu menyuruput kopinya yang mulai mendingin.

"Hey, aku serius."ucap Chanyeol meyakinkan.

Lalu suasana menjadi hening. Panasnya kopi Chanyeol semakin terkikis oleh suasana yang cukup dingin. Padahal _winter_ masih bulan depan. Jongin sedikit meniup kedua tangannya yang telanjang tanpa sarung tangan.

Chanyeol yang meliriknya, membuang gelas kopinya yang masih berisi ke tempat sampah, lalu menarik tangan Jongin dan memasukkan ke saku mantelnya.

Jongin sedikit terkejut, dan ingin menarik lagi tangannya. Namun, nyamannya saku mantel Chanyeol membuatnya tak kuasa melakukan itu. Apalagi tangan telanjang Chanyeol yang hangat terselip diantara jemarinya.

Jongin yakin. Jika saja dia wanita, pasti wajahnya sudah memerah karena perlakuan Chanyeol. Dan Jongin bersyukur dia bukan wanita. Tapi raut khawatir sedikit tergambar di wajahnya.

"Ohya, apakah toko musikmu pindah?"tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin mengangguk samar.

"Kenapa?"

Jongin diam. Sedikit enggan menceritakannya. Tapi saat melihat tatapan ingin tahu Chanyeol, membuatnya tak kuasa untuk tidak membuka mulut, "Pemilik kedai soju itu ingin menyewanya dengan harga yang cukup tinggi. Jadi, yah… kau tahu."

Melihat Jongin yang seperti tidak ingin bercerita, membuat Chanyeol semakin penasaran dan ingin tahu lebih jauh. Chanyeol mengerti jika selama ia berteman dengan Jongin, pemuda manis itu menyimpan banyak hal dibalik punggung rapuhnya sendirian.

"Jadi.."kata Chanyeol, matanya lurus menatap ke depan, "Kapan kau akan kembali bekerja?"

"Aku sudah bekerja, _hyung_."jawab Jongin pelan. "Sebagai guru tari."

"Tidak. Maksudku, sebagai DJ dan tentorku."Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Jongin yang lebih pendek darinya. Angin musim gugur berhembus. Menerbangkan aroma rambut Jongin ke indra penciuman Chanyeol.

Jongin diam. Ekspresinya berubah muram. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol.

"Aku.. tidak akan berdiri di belakang _DJ booth_ lagi."kata Jongin masih tidak ingin menatap Chanyeol.

"Oh?"tanggap Chanyeol sedikit terkejut, tapi setelah itu dia bersikap santai, "Sampai kapan?"

"Tidak sekarang ataupun nanti."

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Membuat Jongin ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol menatap Jongin sedikit tajam.

"Aku. Berhenti. Selamanya."Jongin menekan setiap katanya, dan matanya membalas tatapan Chanyeol.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan perjanjian kontrak soal kau mengajarkanku memainkan alat-alat DJ itu?"

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya, "Kontrak kita sudah selesai. Aku akan mengembalikan sisa uangmu dari kontrak itu. Tenang saja."

Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan pandangan tidak suka dan sedikit tajam. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu."

Jongin menatap Chanyeol nyalang, "Ya! Aku bisa."

"Aku tidak peduli kau akan mengembalikan uang itu atau tidak, karena aku tidak membutuhkannya. "Chanyeol menggengam tangan Jongin di sakunya semakin erat.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan, _hyung_?"

"Kembali-lah menjadi Brownbear."

Jongin menggeleng keras dan menyentak tangannya dari saku Chanyeol. "Jangan memaksaku, _hyung_. Kau tidak mempunyai hak untuk itu."

Setelah itu Jongin menghadang sebuah taksi yang lewat, lalu masuk ke dalamnya tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Chayeol.

.

.

Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang mudah harinya, dia mendatangi tempat Jongin bekerja. Sebuah tempat les tari.

Tapi rupanya Jongin masih marah padanya. Terbukti dia selalu mendapati Jongin tidak ada di tempatnya saat ia datang. Terlihat sekali jika dia menjauhi Chanyeol.

Membuat Chanyeol frustasi sendiri. Walaupun begitu, dia tidak akan menyerah sampai ia merasa puas.

Karena alasan itu, Chanyeol datang lebih awal. Dan ia nyaris melompat kegirangan saat seorang resepsionis mengatakan jika Jongin sedang mengajar di salah satu kelas tari.

Chanyeol mengintip dari pintu kaca. Dia melihat Jongin sedang memeragakan suatu gerakan di hadapan anak didiknya. Lalu, membimbingnya satu per satu. Manis sekali.

Chanyeol tertegun. Dia suka melihat Jongin yang menari dengan piawai. Tapi, ia jauh lebih menyukai Jongin berdiri di belakang _DJ booth_. Memodifikasi musik yang membuat orang bergairah untuk menikmati musik yang ia ciptakan.

.

Setelah menunggu selama sekian jam, Jongin pun selesai dengan kelas mengajarnya. Chanyeol segera mencegat Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti.

" _Hyung?"_ Jongin membolakan matanya saat melihat Chanyeol menjulang di daun pintu.

" Ingin mencoba kue di toko kue baru di ujung sana? Ku dengar katanya enak."

"Tapi.." Jongin tahu maksud Chanyeol yang sebenarnya. Menuntut penjelasan. Tapi, ia melakukannya dengan baik.

Jongin tersenyum dalam hati. Chanyeol sangat tahu cara memperlakukannya. Membuat sesuatu di dadanya berdesir pelan.

"Aku yang traktir." Kata Chanyeol saat menangkap raut keraguan dalam ekspresi Jongin.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja.." kata Jongin bimbang. Dia sebenarnya belum siap untuk saat seperti ini.

Chanyeol mengusap lengan Jongin pelan, "Kau tahu? Jika kau selalu lari dalam hal apapun, kau tidak akan pernah menang."

Baiklah, kalimat itu sungguh tepat sasaran.

Jongin menghela nafas pelan. Sudah ia duga, cepat atau lambat pada akhirnya dia akan menceritakannya juga.

"Belikan aku _Cheese cake_." Ucap Jongin akhirnya dengan nada _bossy_ -nya.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

.

.

"Jongdae mengatakan padaku jika dia merindukanmu."kata Chanyeol setelah duduk di atas sofa kecil di sebuah toko kue bernuansa hijau.

"Titipkan salamku padanya. Dan katakan maaf karena aku tak dapat kembali."ucap Jongin.

Terjadi keheningan dalam sesaat sebelum Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara, "Apa kau menikmati dunia tari?"

Jongin menoleh ke arah jendela kaca yang menampilkan jalanan yang basah karena hujan dan beberapa pejalan kaki yang berlari kecil menghindari rintik hujan. "Aku menikmatinya."

"Apa kau menjadi dirimu sendiri?"

" _Nde_."

"Kau bohong." Ucap Chanyeol datar, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya.

Jongin menatap Chanyeol sedikit tajam, "Memangnya apa yang kau tahu, _hyung?"_

Kali ini Chanyeol yang menatap keluar jendela kaca yang dihiasi butiran-butiran kecil air hujan. "Aku tidak tahu banyak soalmu. Tapi aku tahu saat dimana kau tidak jujur."

Jongin menggigit bibirnya menahan kesal. Sepiring _Cheese cake_ yang menggoda di hadapannya terabaikan. "Jangan pernah berpikir kau seolah tahu apa yang ku pikirkan dan apa yang ku rasakan, _hyung_. Karena kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Aku tahu. Ya aku tahu. Kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan ' _Nde_ ' bukan dengan style 'yap' mu yang biasanya. Kau berfikir dahulu sebelum menjawab. Kau selalu berwajah cerah saat menceritakan hal yang kau suka, Dan aku tidak menemukan itu sekarang di wajahmu. Itu cukup menunjukkan jika kau berbohong padaku."

Jongin sedikit tersentak, namun perasaan kesal lebih mendominasi, "Jika aku menjawab 'tidak' memang apa yang kau harapkan _hyung?"_

"Kembalilah menjadi Brownbear."

Jongin kemabli menggigit bibirnya dan mencengkaram garpu dengan erat. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu memaksaku, _hyung?_ Aku tidak mengerti. _"_

Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan Jongin dan menatap matanya lembut, "Karena aku mencintaimu, Jongin. Aku baru menyadarinya setelah kau menghilang."

Jongin tersentak kaget, dadanya berdegup kencang, dia menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. "Kau— apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu."ulang Chanyeol lebih pelan. "Aku tertarik padamu saat pertama kali mendengar permainanmu. Aku jatuh pada pesonamu saat kau mengajariku. Dan aku merindukanmu saat kau menghilang tiba-tiba."

Jongin masih menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Tenggorakannya seakan tersumbat hanya untuk mengularkan sebuah suku kata.

"Jongin, saat kau menari, aku melihatmu tak begitu menjadi dirimu sendiri. Kau lebih menikmati saat kau menjadi DJ. Itulah kenapa, aku.."

"Hyung.."

"Aku menyukai saat kau menjadi DJ. Dan memintamu kembali."

Chanyeol menatap Jongin dalam. Dan sebuah kilat kekecewaan terpancar di mata Jongin sebelum menunduk.

"Hyung, yang kau cintai itu bukan aku,"kata Jongin seraya menarik tangannya dari Chanyeol dengan perlahan. "Tapi Brownbear yang aku perankan."kata Jongin mendongak sambil menatap mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membolakan matanya, "Itu tidak benar."

"Itu benar. Yang kau cintai adalah DJ bernama Brownbear bukan aku, Jongin," Jongin menarik nafas pelan, "Aku juga tertarik padamu saat bertemu denganmu di toko musikku saat kau membeli piringan hitam, dan aku semakin jatuh padamu saat kau memperlakukanku dengan istimewa,"

Jongin berhenti sesaat, "Tapi saat kau menghilang tanpa kabar sejak dari taman itu, aku menyadari jika bertemu denganmu adalah sebuah kesalahan sejak awal. Aku seharusnya tidak jatuh padamu. Oleh karena itu, aku menghilang tiba-tiba dari kehidupanmu, karena ku pikir kau tidak akan mencariku."

Jongin menatap Chanyeol, "Tapi sekarang, saat kau memberi tahuku jika kau frustasi karena kehilanganku, perasaan itu muncul lagi, apalagi saat kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku. Aku merasa jika ingin meledak karena begitu bahagia. Tapi.."

Mata Jongin basah tanpa dia sadari, "Tapi aku sadar. Kau tidak mencintaiku sebagai aku. Kau mencintaiku sebagai Brownbear."

"Jongin itu—"

" _Hyung_ ,"kata Jongin, "Aku menghilang dari kehidupanmu karena aku menyadari bertemu denganmu itu kesalahan. Karena tak sepantasnya aku jatuh cinta saat kehidupanku sedang sulit. Tapi, aku berhenti menjadi Brownbear karena aku menyayangi _Eomma-_ ku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Sudah kubilang ceritanya akan panjang."kata Jongin sambil tersenyum getir.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang jika aku punya banyak waktu 'kan?"

Jongin menatap Chanyeol, "Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku _."_

"Apa itu?"

"Setelah aku selesai menceritakan semuanya. Kumohon, lupakan aku dan jangan menemui atau mencariku lagi, _hyung."_

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka botol kedua alkoholnya.

" _Aku punya seorang ayah. Dia DJ dan ayah yang hebat. Dia cukup dikenal banyak orang yang rajin berkunjung ke kelab malam.."_

Chanyeol menuangkan isi dalam botol alkohol tersebut ke dalam gelas kecilnya.

" _Ibuku yang masih muda bertemu dengannya, dan lambat laun mereka menjalin hubungan. Walaupun Ibuku tahu saat itu ayahku sudah punya seorang istri dan seorang putra yang masih kecil..."_

Chanyeol memutar slokinya pelan, memandangi cairan di dalam gelas bening tersebut.

" _Hubungan gelap. Itulah hubungan yang Ibu dan ayahku jalani, tanpa sepengetahuan istri sahnya."_

Chanyeol mendekatkan gelas bening tersebut ke bibirnya.

" _Mereka teus menjalani hubungan terlarang kehadiranku di dunia menambah rasa bahagia meraka."_

Chanyeol merasakan cairan tersebut membakar tenggorokannya, tapi ia tak peduli.

" _Mereka selalu menganggap hubungan mereka baik-baik saja pada awalnya. Namun, pada akhirnya Ibu selalu merasa khawatir. Ayah yang mengetahui itu selalu menenangkan Ibu dan mengatakan jika Ibu-lah yang lebih ia cintai daripada istri sah-nya."_

Chanyeol kembali menuangkan alhohol itu ke dalam slokinya.

" _Ibu tentu saja percaya pada ayah. Karena ia sangat mencintai ayah lebih dari apapun. Namun, keadaan menjadi runyam saat Taeoh, adikku lahir."_

Chanyeol mengangkat sloki tersebut dari atas meja.

" _Istri sah ayahku mulai merasakan hal yang aneh. Karena itu, dia mulai mengekang Ayah. Dan menjadi overprotective pada setiap kegiatan Ayah, sehingga waktu Ayah dan Ibu untuk bertemu semakin terhambat."_

Chanyeol menelan cairan panas itu sebelum meletakkan kembali slokinya diatas meja.

" _Pada suatu hari, dimana Ibuku sedang sangat merindukan Ayah, wanita itu, istri sah Ayahku, datang menemui Ibuku. Ternyata dia sudah mengetahui hubungan gelap yang Ibu dan Ayah jalani. Dia sangat marah. Ibuku tidak membantah kalimatnya satupun, karena Ibuku sadar; dialah yang salah sejak awal."_

Chanyeol memandang kosong lantai di bawahnya.

" _Lalu berita itu pun menyebar di media dan menjadi skandal pada saat karir ayah sedang bagus. Hal itu tentu membuat Ayah terpuruk, ditambah istri-sah Ayah meninggalkannya. Pada saat itu Ayah sadar; dia juga masih mencintai istri sah-nya tersebut."_

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Mengulang kembali memori di otaknya.

" _Ibuku kecewa karena merasa dibohongi. Ayah pun jatuh di jurang penyesalan yang dalam hingga tak bisa di selamatkan. Hingga ia mulai mencoba benda laknat; narkoba. Hingga Ayah-pun mengalami overdosis karena benda laknat itu. "_

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya pelan.

" _Saat pemakaman, Ibuku, dengan mempertaruhkan semua harga dirinya untuk mendatangi pemakaman Ayah. Dan disana, ia direndahkan oleh semua orang yang datang. Namun, Ibu tak bisa melakukan apapun karena ia sadar, ia-lah yang sangat bersalah."_

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menegakkan punggungnya.

" _Sejak saat itu, Ibuku sangat membenci dunia melarangkeras aku dan Taeoh untuk mencoba-coba dunia tersebut. Hingga suatu saat, Pamanku mendapatiku jika aku berbakat memainkan alat sepengetahuan Ibuku, dia mengajariku lebih dalam. Karena ia merasa jika sayang sekali bakatku disia-siakan."_

Chanyeol menendang sebuah botol alkohol yang sudah kosong di dekat kakinya.

" _Aku menyimpan keahlianku di sudut hatiku. Hingga suatu saat, Ibuku divonis gagal ginjal, dan harus menjalani cuci darah dua kali seminggu."_

Chanyeol menegakkan dirinya.

" _Keluargaku bukan keluarga yang kaya raya. Dan sekali mencuci darah itu memakan biaya yang tidak murah. Jadi, aku memtuskan untuk mencoba menjadi DJ, karena itulah satu-satunya jalan yang dapat ku tempuh untuk mendapatkan uang dengan cepat. Aku menutup diriku agar tak ada orang yang mengenaliku. Aku selalu pulang cepat agar Ibu tak perlu curiga jika aku selalu pulang larut malam. Aku selalu memesan air putih agar bau alkohol tidak dapat tercium oleh Ibuku saat aku pulang."_

Chanyeol berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya.

" _Semuanya baik-baik saja pada awalnya. Hingga, kau datang dan memberi warna padaku hidupku dengan tingkah konyolmu."_

Chanyeol membuka pintu balkon kamarnya dan membiarkan angin malam menghembus, menerbangkan tirai-tirai putih.

" _Aku bahagia. Aku jatuh pada pesonamu. Namun, saat dimana kau meninggalkanku di taman itu, Ibuku tahu jika setiap malam aku menjadi Brownbear. Dia kecewa besar padaku. Hingga aku harus memutuskan untuk berhenti dari dunia DJ dan kebetulan saat itu ada orang yang ingin menyewa toko musikku untuk kedai soju dengan harga yang tinggi."_

Chanyeol meletakkan siku tangannya pada pembatas balkon.

" _Tapi, saat aku ingin mengabarimu, aku mendapat informasi dari Pamanku jika kau adalah…"_

Chanyeol memjamkan matanya, dan sebuah rasa sakit menghantam dadanya.

"… _anak dari istri sah berarti,"_

Chanyeol mencengkaram kuat dadanya.

" _Kau adalah kakak tiriku._ "

Suara Jongin masih berputar di kepalanya. Menyiksanya.

" _Kau tidak tahu seberapa hancurnya aku saat itu."_

" _Itulah kenapa aku menghilang dan tidak ingin mengabarimu."_

" _Saat di taman, sebelum kau menghilang, sebenarnya saat itu aku ingin menceritakan beban hidupku saat itu, aku belum tahu kebenaran masa lalu."_

" _Aku mencoba melupakanmu dan menajalani kehidupan , kau menemukanku."_

" _Hari dimana aku meninggalkanmu dengan taksi, aku karena benci kenyataan. Karena takdir. Dan karena.. aku sadar. Kau masih di hatiku. Tak peduli sekuat apa aku melupakanmu. Saat aku melihat wajahmu lagi, aku kembali padamu."_

" _Aku menjadi semakin takut dengan kebenaran masa lalu. Oleh karena itu, aku terus menghindarimu. Aku takut kau membenciku karena kesalahan Ibuku. Aku takut. Sungguh takut. Tak ada hal yang lebih menakutkan daripada orang yang kau cintai membencimu."_

" _Tapi, saat kau mengatakan jika lari tidak akan pernah menang. Aku sadar, aku harus menjelaskan semuanya, dan memperbaiki benang kusut ini. Aku harus siap jika kau berakhir dengan membenciku."_

" _Tapi semuanya menjadi lebih runyam. Tidak seharusnya kita mempunyai perasaan ini. Ini salah."_

" _Aku merasakan hal yang aneh disini. Di hatiku, aku merasa senang sampai ingin meledak saat kau bilang kau mencintaiku. Tapi sisi lain hatiku menjerit sakit."_

" _Aku juga merasa kecewa saat aku sadar jika yang kau cintai adalah sosok Brownbear, bukan aku. Tapi sisi lain di hatiku merasa lega. Walau rasa sakit lebih banyak mendominasi."_

" _Ada begitu banyak perasaan yang tercampur aduk di hatiku, hingga membuat dadaku sesak dan sakit."_

" _Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya. Maaf atas kesalahan masa lalu hingga membuatmu kehilangan figur Ayah."_

" _Tolong lupakan aku. Ini jalan yang terbaik. Aku.."_

"Arrrghhh!" jerit Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Pergi dari kepalaku, brengsek!"

Chanyeol jatuh terduduk, punggungnya bersandar pada balkon kamar. Bening kristal menetes dari manik terpejam Chanyeol.

Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol benar-benar merasakan sakit sampai ingin mati.

Tidak. Jongin salah.

Yang dia cintai adalah Jongin. Bukan sosok Brownbear seperti dia bilang.

Jika memang yang dia cintai adalah Brownbear, dia pasti tidak akan merasa sesakit ini. Serapuh ini. Sehancur ini.

Kenapa disaat dirinya merasakan perasaan membuncah bahagia, dia harus merasakan sakit yang sangat parah ini?

Hidup memang tidak adil. Chanyeol memandangi kamarnya yang beranakan dari pagar pembatas balkon. Sebuah senyum pahit tercetak.

Ya, Jongin benar. Ini salah. Semua ini salah. Tidak seharusnya mereka merasakan hal seperti ini.

Chanyeol memandang langit malam, lalu memejamkan mata, bening kristal yang lain meluncur turun."Tolong bantu aku melupakanmu, Jongin."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(EPILOG)

Beberapa bulan setelahnya..

Jongin sedang bermain dengan Taeoh di depan sebuah toko musik saat seseorang tiba-tiba melemparkan map ke hadapannya seraya mengatakan, "Kau salah."

Jongin mendongak dan matanya membelalak kaget, "Cha-Chanyeol _hyung?"_

Sedangkan Taeoh hanya menatap orang menjulang di hadapannya tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol menaikkan sudut bibirnya, "Kau salah soal semua hal, Jongin. Pertama, aku mencintaimu sebagai Jongin. Bukan sebagai Brownbear. Kedua, kakak tirimu bukan aku."

Jongin memandang Chanyeol tidak percaya, tangannya mulai membuka map yang tadi di lemparkan Chanyeol di dekatnya.

"Kakak tirimu adalah kakak tiriku juga. Dia Kris."

"Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Ibuku menikah diam-diam dengan orang lain saat dia masih bersama ayahmu. Dan anak dari hubungan gelap itu adalah…"

"Tidak mungkin."

"Aku."

Jongin tercekat. Dan Taeoh hanya melongo tidak paham.

Chanyeol duduk di samping Jongin dan merangkul pundaknya.

"Jadi, karena kita tidak ada hubungan darah, kapan kita menikah? Aku tidak sabar tidur denganmu."

Jongin menganga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END!

[A/N] Hai! Terima kasih dukungan untuk kalian semua yang Sudan review ^^

Saya akan berusaha lebih baik :3

err... ada yang mau request ff?


End file.
